She Keeps Me Warm
by Miraculous Ladybug Holder
Summary: It's November and Anya is trying her best to win the Student Election so no one can be harassed or bullied because of their gender, age, origin, or sexuality. But...She had been getting some new feelings towards someone she hates...
1. Chapter 1

((Take a look at This!))

Anya walked on the hard cold solid road to the bus stop that will take her to her school, the cold beginning winter air brushed against her free skin such as her hands and her face and some pieces of her thighs. Blood quickly rushed to her cheeks and nose due to the coldness surrounding her, giving her flesh a soft red hue. The soft crunches of the freshly fallen leaves that covered the road ever so slightly over night echoed to her ears.

The date was November 6th, a few months after the ghost problem had began and ended. The Student Elections are coming up soon and that causes Anya to have the buzzing feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

She walked pass some people who were standing around for the same bus to take them to their local private school. Some students high-fived her as she walked by, some smiled and nodded, others just simply were on their phones or talking with their friends or making-out with their girlfriends/boyfriends. Ya know, normal high school stuff.

Her dark brown eyes looked upward at the pretty blonde all-American girl who is also known as Elizabeth Standard. Her long flowing blonde hair falling over her shoulders despite it being tied in a scrunchy.

Anya jumped slightly when she felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder with a, "Hey Baby." being added. Quickly knowing that voice, she calmed down. "Hey Siobhan." She said with a smile to her friend. Siobhan and Anya talked and talked about the elections and school, calming down after the while of fights they had when they smoked. Anya had been helping her BFF to stop smoking, and it's mostly working but at times she could smell some sort of smoke coming off her collar.

"So I told him, 'If you think you can _slitter_ your way to my pants, then you have another thing _coming_ bub!'" Siobhan sneered at the end of her story, making Anya giggle. "Did that really happen Siobhan?" "Yes! If only you were there Anya." The two girls laughed and joked around like normal girls, no boys being brought up this time. _**Giggles**_

Anya looked at the corner of her eye to see Sean and Elizabeth making-out again like always. Her cheeks burned up slightly as she watched their lips moved across each other. Such...soft...lips...The feeling of temptation fogged her mind, her lips twitching the sweet lips of-

"Anya!"

The Russian-American girl jumped slightly and blushes madly when she snapped out of thought. "Y-Yeah? What?" She asked, acting like nothing happened. Siobhan crossed her arms over her flat chest. "Don't tell me you still like Sean. Even after I told you how much of a creep he is." She said, a little upset by this. Anya gave her a grossed out look. "Ew. No of course not." She stated, which was truth. After she found out what Sean's true self was, she thanked and said sorry over a million times to her friend for not believing her.

Truth be told...She was wanting to kiss Sean this time...It was... Elizabeth...


	2. Chapter 2

The classrooms were cold and slightly damp due to the freezing cold weather outside, the clock ticking on and on each second passing. Anya was one of the many students just dyeing to get out for the week end.

The teacher's voice didn't even make a sound in this girl's ears, her fingers clutched tightly into her palms, giving them some color of flesh to her pale skin due to the pressure.

3...

2...

1!

 _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Everyone grabbed their stuff fast and ran out to the hallways as if it was the end of the world. Anya was second to come out, being nice and waiting for Dima to come out of his classroom. Ever since the Emily thing, she and him had finally gotten to be friends. Siobhan had gotten used to him after a while of them hanging out, and he got used to her smoking.

"What shall we do this weekend?" Dima asked his new friend as they walked out of the school. Anya couldn't really think about what to do with her friends during their time off school.

As they waited outside for Siobhan to get out of class, Anya looked our the corner of her eye when Elizabeth walks passed her to her boyfriend and his friends. She and Sean doesn't seem to be having a friendly conversation. More like a fight between the two was forming.

All Anya could do is watch as her old crush and her rival fight with their words over God knows what. Ever since the party where she found out the real Sean behind that charming smile and awesome basketball skills and saw that he is a cheating sleezy creep who sleeps with women for fun, she saw another side of Elizabeth that no one can truly see unless they see her. She saw that she isn't happy with Sean since he always has sex with other girls and not have time with her, she saw that she is... so helpless and unhappy...

That must be why she started to think more and more about her rival and abandoned her feelings to Sean that week...

But this...This is the first time _anyone_ sees the couple fight with each other. It was scary for Anya yet it was someone hopefilled.

"Trouble in paradise?" Siobhan asked as she walked up to them, snapping Anya out of thought. Again.

Out of all people, it was Elizabeth who caused her to act like this. Blushing, thinking about kissing her lips, stroking her soft looking blonde hair, holding her hand(s). Her chest would feel tight as her heart starts to pound in her large breast. _What is this feeling...?_ She thought as her cheeks warmed up and her heart beat fast once again... Is it that Elizabeth is making her feel warm this winter..?


	3. Chapter 3

Anya walked into her home she shared with her mom and little brother, Sasha, dropping her jackets and bag on the floor the moment she's in her room. Since recently, her mother has been giving her some space because of her grades and such and thoughts she deserved it.  
In a heavy fall, she landed face first on her bed with closed eyes and heat covering her pale cheeks. Slowly she drifts off into her thoughts...

 _ **Beep**_

 _ **Beep**_

 _ **Beep**_

Anya stirs herself awake slowly at the soft beeping of her cell phone that buzz beside her that rang through her hearing senses like there's no tomorrow.  
Head crushing like it was a weight smacking it during spring break. She had in fact tries beer before because Siobhan's oldest brother was home for the 4th of July and she had always wondered what it was like to be drunk. This head rush was _WAY_ worst than the hangover the morning afterwards.

Grasping the small phone like there was no tomorrow, raged from the sudden wake up call on the inside, she flipped it open to see who it was.

Speaking of Siobhan...

 **Siobhan: Hey baby ;) Heard the newz?**

Anya rubbed her eyes a bit and stared at her phone screen before slowly texting back, taking a quick look outside her window. It was getting a bit dark and her mom's car was gone. Maybe she left for something?

 **Anya: What do you want? I was resting finally :( & What newz?**

 **Siobhan: Elizabeth & Dean broke up!**

This caused Anya's eyes to widen at the vibrating phone in her hands.


End file.
